Nightmares and Tears
by Lucia I. Legaia Tanaka
Summary: PG for one swear word. This is a story about a nightmare I had. It's short so please read it. I put it online so I never forget it.


Nightmares and Tears  
Lu: *sitting at desk after completing fic, wide-eyed with tear tracks down her face*  
  
Keno: *walks in wearing PJs* Lucia, its 8 : 30 am on a Saturday. Why are you up?  
  
Lucia: I had the worst dream yet. Lately, I've been having nightmares. The keep getting worse and worse. Each illustrates my greatest fears.  
  
Keno: And you wrote a story about one of them?  
  
Lucia: *slightly nods*  
  
Keno: Let's see it then.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Taro MD looked up from his early morning movie. Lucia Tanaka, wearing her midnight blue robe trailing her swept in.  
  
"Morning, Lu. What are you doing up?" Taro asked.  
  
Lucia didn't reply or do anything that would make it seem like she heard. She walked across the large Author Lounge and sat in a chair by the window. Rain streamed down the glass.  
  
Taro frowned as Andrew Joshua Talon, and Tori Yuki Ichimura, chatting amiably stepped in. Taro held up a hand for silence.  
  
"Did something happen to Lucia recently? Something happen to her in real life?" Taro asked quietly.  
  
Now the Golden Couple frowned. "I don't think so, Taro. She was fine when everyone watched DVDs last night." Andrew mused.  
  
"Why, is something wrong?" Tori asked, stealing a glance at one of the youngest clan members.  
  
Lucia sat as still as stone, eyes wide and scared. She looked at the raindrops silently, seeming to see through them instead of watching them.  
  
"She walked in, no gloating, no fancy entrances, as she's prone to announce herself. She walked in, I her PJs and sat over there without a word." Taro pointed to the giant chair Lucia sat in.  
  
The famous trio locked eyes and started for Lucia simultaneously.  
  
Lucia head jerked to them with teary eyes.  
  
"Lu, are you alright? You're strangely quiet." Talon asked first as they stood by her chair. Lucia watched them a moment before speaking.  
  
"I had another nightmare." She said very quietly.  
  
"Well, you should talk about it." Tori said in what she hoped was an encouraging tone. She nudged Taro for help.  
  
"Yeah. What. . . happened in your nightmare?" Taro said.  
  
Lucia studied them for a long minute. She nod almost imperceptibly.  
  
"I have been having nightmares for a while now. I believe it's because I've been in AS too long. It effects my mind I suppose."  
  
Taro almost said something but Talon shook his head to tell him not to.  
  
"This one was my worst fear. As I remember it, it was a Friday by my home. My mum was talking to Grandmum about bills. They said they were too high and that we'd have to cut back on food. She got a pang of guilt so strong I wasn't sure I was still dreaming.  
  
"I packed up my things and called a friend of mine. I asked if I could stay over. She said yes and I set off. Without telling Mum.  
  
"I stayed there for almost a week. I wanted to stay so my parents wouldn't buy extra food for me. Eventually, my Mum found and took me home is silence. I knew in was in worse trouble yet since she usually lectures me in the car."  
  
Lucia took a few deeps breaths to calm her heart, which was beating far too fast. "Then what happened?" Tori prompted.  
  
"When we got home, Grandmum. . . " Lucia started in a shaky voice, "Slapped me in the face so hard, in hit the floor. She asked me 'What the fuck were you thinking?!' I said I was trying to help. Then Mum slapped me twice across the face. She told me if I want to leave, then leave."  
  
Lucia pulled her knees to her chest. She continued in a small voice. Not her usual of cocky, too smart, bookworm voice.  
  
"Next thing I knew, I was outside, walking through the woods outside our house and I came to a cliff."  
  
Everyone was silent. They knew exactly what was coming. Everyone stopped breathing.  
  
"I jumped at my world went black." Lucia finished. Tears poured down her face. Talon pulled her into a reassuring hug.  
  
"It's alright. It was only a dream." Talon said quietly.  
  
"No. It was my worst fear." Lucia whispered.  
  
"What, losing your family?" Tori guessed.  
  
"Being hated?" Taro asked.  
  
"Falling to death?" Talon ventured.  
  
Lucia pulled away and looked at them. "No," she smiled sadly.  
  
"Dying alone."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lucia: *staring off*  
  
Keno: That's you're worst fear? *shudders*  
  
Lucia: *nods*  
  
Keno: Umm. . . Lucia doesn't own anything but herself.  
  
Lucia: *nods* Sorry for boring everyone, but I had to write this and put it online. Mostly for myself. I never want to forget this.  
  
Keno: I would.  
  
Lucia: Then how am I to know that even I know fear?  
  
Keno: *cannot think of good response* 


End file.
